I'm home
by Sunsquash
Summary: A fluffy little one-shot about Bella, Edward and Renesmee. After Breaking Dawn. In Edward's point of view


I love my wife. I love her so much. Seeing her playing with our daughter, inspired such intense feelings of love and pure bliss that I was staggered. God I love you, I thought. As if she heard me, my Bella turned her head to me and smiled softly. My daughter was giggling as Bella swung her by her wrists, her tiny heart fluttering. I smiled back at her.

"Mommy!" Renesmee gasped delightedly as she was tossed a few feet into the air, her bronze curls bouncing.

"Yes hon?" Bella asked teasingly. She caught Nessie with ease, cradling her in her strong arms.

"That's fun!" Nessie giggled. I loved that sound. I loved her. I just loved. My life had taken a 180 degree about- face when Bella fell into it, and I am so glad I escaped my angsty and antisocial inclinations since then. Bella pulled me into the land of the living, and I was floored. Who knew little this be like watching your family together could bring so much joy?

"Mommy, can I go play with Jake?" Renesmee asked. I didn't feel any resentment towards Jacob- my brother, my son. He was just as much a part of my family as Nessie was.

"Sure, sweetie. Just be back to the cottage before dark!" Bella called to Renesmee. The little girl had already jumped out if Bella's arms and was running full tilt towards the main house.

"She never does anything halfway, does she?" Bella murmured, following Nessie with her eyes. Her gaze shifted to mine. Her features were soft, and I knew she was feeling the same overwhelmoling emotions I was. Jasper loved hanging around us- we were such a happy emotional cloud all the time.

"I love you," I murmured. Bella smiled and walked towards me.

"Love you too," she said. She walked right up infrnt of me till our toes were touching. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her lower body against me. She looked up into my eyes, her gaze filled with love. Her arms laced around my neck and pulled my mouth to hers.

"Mmm..." she sighed against my lips as we kissed. I would never tire if kissing this amazing woman. It was like we were made for eachother, our bodies fitting together perfectly. I pulled back from her slightly to gaze into her eyes again. I swear I could get lost in those depths. Bella smiled, then leaned in to kiss my jaw.

"Love you," she said, then kissed my neck. "Love you," then my throat, "Love you," then my lips once again. After an underermined amount of time I murmured into Bella's ear.

"Why don't we head home?" I suggested. She nodded her ascent and pulled away from me, keeping only my hand. She started walking in the direction of our cottage, but I pulled her back into me by her arm. When her body touched my chest I swooped her up into my arms bridal style. I smiled down at her as she giggled and wrapped her armsaround my neck once again.

"Silly Edward, I have feet!" she commented. She wiggled her cute little toes for emphasis.

"Yes, but if it were up to me they'd never touch the ground. You would live in my arms forever." I whispered in her ear. My love sighed and nestled into my chest.

"I wouldn't object. I love it here." she said. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I love you," I murmered in her ear, and started walking.

"Mmm, love you too..." her voice trailed off as the sweet sound of Renesmee's laugh echoed through the air, followed by Jabob's loud guffaw. We both smiled. I leaned my head down and kissed my wife on the cheek.

"Hold on," I said. Her grip around my neck tightened a little as I coiled ylto jump across the river behind the main house. As I flew through the air carrying Bella, I heard her chuckle lightly.

"I feel like Nessie! That was fun." she said as I landed in the woods on the opposite side if the river. I laughed.

"Here, how about this?" I said as I set her down so she was facing me. I couldn't resist- I pressed a kiss to her forehead as I took her wrists in my hands and spun her like she had Renesmee. Bella giggled as she swung. I tossed her up, much higher than she had tossed our daughter. Her giggle turned into a full out laugh, and I laughed with her as she flew. I caught her as our laughter echoed, looking into her eyes again.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you more!" she said right back. She jumped in me, wrapping her arms around me and pressing her lips to mine. As I hugged her close, I thought This is home.


End file.
